All of Me
by Sises
Summary: After surviving a curse from Antonin Dolohov Hermione Granger spent the summer before 6th year reevaluating her life and what she wants. She comes back with apprehension, painful memories, and more than a little uncertainty. But she isn't the only one. Contains Femslash, Adult Language/Situations, and Fluff. You've been warned.
1. Chapter One-Welcome Back

In honor of Pride month I've been writing a remake of an old femslash fanfic I started over ten years ago. and I decided to post what I have so far. Unfortunately there are so little novel length femslash fanfiction. I think we need more girl/girl love people.

All of Me

(&&&&&&&&&&&)

It was only a minute past eleven when Hermione had arrived at the Prefects compartment on the Express. The doors had only recently closed and the train was still building up speed. She was so early it seemed that the new Head Girl and Boy had yet to arrive and unlock the door. Hermione stood as patiently by the door as she could, eager for it to open so she could escape inside for just a moment longer.

 _Please let this be a long meeting_... She prayed to no one in particular. _Just give me a little more time before I have to see_ \- She stopped mid thought as she saw several of her fellow prefects come down the corridor, a tall lanky red head among them. Ron actually did a double take when he saw her, the disbelief and surprise plain on his face.

"Hermione!" Her shouted, heedless of the now ringing ears of the students only inches away from him in the tightly packed corridor. He all but pushed people to the ground on his way to the front and without pausing, piked Hermione up in a fierce hug. She squealed in surprise, only remembering at the last second to hug him back as well. Its not that she wasn't happy to see him. She was over the moon to be back with her friends at Hogwarts. She was just dreading the question.

"Where were you all summer Hermione? Harry and Ginny and I tried to write you a hundred times." That question.

"That's a long story." She answered. Ron's smile disappeared with a frown.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione opened her mouth, though she had no idea what she was going to say, when she was saved by the arrival of this year Head Boy and Girl. Cho Chang, and Eddie Carmichael. Who both apologized for being late and quickly ushered everyone inside.

"Sorry for the lateness everyone." Cho said once more. "Terry and I had to finalize a few things before we talked to you all." Hermione looked around at all the Prefects in the room, two from each house from years Fifth through Seventh. Most of them she knew, though she was happily surprised to see Ginny sitting a few seats down from her, who sent her patented scowl, and next to her was Luna, who sent Hermione a brilliant smile, and even waved happily. The sheer oddness of seeing two people next to each other with such drastically different expressions made Hermione start to giggle. By the time she managed to contain herself, Cho was half way through her speech on the everyday duties of Prefects.

"- we need to take our responsibilities seriously people, as we have been given additional obligations this year." This caused Hermione to perk to attention, her giggles long gone.

"It has come to the faculties attention that inter-house rivalry and outright hostilities have grown to an unacceptable level. Especially with the war going on." At this point many people started talking among themselves, several ignoring Cho until Carmichael let out a loud _Bang_! with his wand, causing most everyone to jump.

"We need to work together!" Cho stressed. "Not just us Prefects, but the whole school. Hogwarts cannot stand divided."

"So-" She glanced down at Carmichael who nodded, then continued. "-to help promote inter-house unity and Hogwarts cohesion there will be another ball this year right before the Christmas Holidays, and another at the end of the year following end of the year exams."

"And what does this have to do with this Hogwarts unity rubbish?" Came the snide remark of Pansy Parkinson. Her tone more so even than her words indicating how silly and absurd she thought the idea was.

"Because you Prefects will be going, as in mandatory attendance, with dates from a different house than your own." Grumbling could quickly be heard from everyone.

"Surely you can't force something like that!" Ginny cried, while Cho simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I have to." She said. "It was Dumbledore's idea, and McGonagall's. And the other heads backed it as well. My hands are tied, and so are yours. All of us will be attending with a date from another house." Hermione instantly felt like jumping to her feet and shouting about the injustice of it all. _How could their Professors force something like that on them? On me?_ But she knew inside it wasn't the house issue she was complaining about, it was the idea of being forced to find a date, any date she might actually want to go with. _I doubt the school would happily accept anyone I would want to take..._

"Furthermore." Cho coninuted. "To help ease everyone into such a notion, there will be another request of the Prefects this year." This quieted everyone down as they seemed poised for more outrage.

"For the entire year two days a week all Prefects must have meals at a different houses table. Two days at a single house per week, different houses each week. And you must have eaten at all four houses before you can choose the same house again." This last part she directed to Pansy specifically it seemed. The Slytherin simply glared openly at the Head Girl. "No going Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw." The reaction was about what one would expect as nearly every Prefect seemed to burst into questions and complaints the moment Cho finished. Only the Hufflepuff Prefects seemed relaxed about the whole ordeal.

"That-that concludes this meeting, any- any questions can be addressed after the welcoming feast. Please don't forget to patrol the train at least once, and remember it is your duty to escort the first years to your respective houses." Cho stammered in an effort to be heard, only getting a bit of control near the end of the clamor. As the Prefects began to leave, several more continued to shout out questions and demands. Ron and Ginny seemingly the loudest. It wasn't until another _Bang_ issued from Carmichael's wand that even they quieted down. Hermione scampered as fast as she could to the door. Eager to escape her friends who she noticed were now coming straight for her. She had almost made it too before she collided with another person, knocking herself back several paces. She took a moment to recover before looking up into the eyes of Draco Malfoy, who stared at her with a simple look of boredom.

"Careful Granger." He said, and yet his tone was so neutral and...well simply not like the usual condescending scathing drawl that was Malfoy, that Hermione stood dumbstruck for a moment while Malfoy stepped beside her and left the compartment. Shaking herself a bit Hermione only realized her plan to escape early was ruined when a hand clasped her on the shoulder.

"Hermione! What happened to you?" It was Ginny that asked her this time. Though Ron stood frowning behind her. With Luna beside him a small hesitant smile on her face, Hermione noticed she wore earrings with some sort of fruit dangling from them. Magical miniature fruit bats seemed to be circling her earrings and occasionally landing on them.

"Well I was just-"

"Trying to sneak away before we caught you?" Ginny said plainly. Hermione ducked her head as her cheeks turned pink.

"O-Only until the welcoming feast..." She admitted. "I-I don't know what to tell you." Ginny and Luna, perhaps hearing the slight fear in her voice both frowned. While Ginny actually reached forward and gave her a hug.

"Hermione you can tell us, we're just worried about you. There's a war on, and our favorite muggleborn disappeared." Hermione frowned, she hadn't thought they would attribute her silence to something Voldemort had done. She knew they would be worried, but she never knew to what extent. She felt guilt eating through her resolve. She took a deep breath, summoning up some of that same Gryffindor courage that made her face off against Death Eaters last June.

"Lets go find Harry and I'll explain." Ron and Ginny nodded before heading out down the train. Luna stepped forward with a frown still on her face.

"Would you like me to join you all later? I don't wish to intrude if this is a private matter between friends." Hermione shook her head frantically.

"No! of course not Luna, anyone who stands beside me against a bunch of Death Eaters is a dear friend in my book. Y-you should hear it too." The smile Luna had on her face seemed bright enough to outshine her namesake. The two quickly met up with Ron and Ginny who had found Harry and Neville sitting alone in their own a compartment. Harry had an opened book laying face down on the seat next to him, while Neville still had one in his hand.

"Finally!" Harry proclaimed. "We were so bored we started to read out textbooks."

"Rough time mate." Ron said causing everyone to laugh.

"How have you been Hermione?" Harry asked. "We were all-"

"-worried about me, I know."

"It's just we didn't hear a thing from you all summer. No letters...nothing. And you never replied to any of ours." Hermione nodded, feeling the guilt at making her friends worry once more.

"Yes, why don't we all sit down and I'll explain." She waited until they did so, but Hermione remained standing. her hands started to ring themselves nervously about her sweater. "You see after the Ministry last year, after I was cursed I...well I guess I spent some time reevaluating my life. I guess almost dying makes you think about things. Who I am, and who I want to be..." Hermione then started to pace.

"And that's when I started to admit something to myself, something I only suspected in third year, but never really confirmed until fourth year. Last year was me trying to hide it maybe? One last chance to fight as I come to term with it all? I don't know...but that curse made me stop and think and well then something else happened over the summer...I met someone." Harry and Luna grinned, while Ginny and Ron seemed to sit up in their seats. Neville looked merely interested.

"Oh! Really? Tell us about him!" Ginny nearly squealed. Hermione smiled at her softly.

"Well they were really sweet the entire time, they were a muggle tourist staying in London for the summer, we met at the zoo and had coffee while I explained some information about the migratory habits of brown pelicans...well that's not important, we simply clicked and decided to meet up for coffee again, and then for lunch, and then they wanted to take me to a concert, and then afterward she kissed me..." Hermione dared to look at her friends, a mixture of shock and confusion on their faces. "Her name is Gwen, and well we had a very enjoyable summer fling." Ginny seemed ready to say something but Hermione ignored her and continued her story.

"After that well, I simply didn't want to lie anymore, to anyone, especially myself. So late July I decided to tell my parents, Gwen was heading back home soon, and we had already said our goodbyes, but I was very nervous about telling my parents, I mean how would they-"

"Hermione what the bloody hell are you talking about?!" Ron exclaimed impatiently. Hermione swallowed the rest of her nerves.

"That I'm gay." she said with barely a quiver of hesitation in her voice. Her eyes resting upon some enchanting spot on the floor between her shoes.

"What!" Harry, Neville, and Luna said simultaneously while Ron cursed and Ginny started to laugh.

"I-I'm sorry." She said sheepishly when everyone turned to look at her. "So y-you hehehehe-like girls?" She managed to say, a large awkward grin on her face. Hermione nodded.

"Like in a sexy way?" Hermione nodded again, though now her cheeks were stained red.

"But that can't be true!" Ron protested. "You were dating Krum forth year!" Hermione nodded once more, though now with a sigh.

"What do you think it was that finalized it for me? An internationally famous professional Quidditch star was interested in me. A young, talented, foreign wizard, thought to be one of the best Seekers in the world wanted to snog me, and I only wanted to back to reading my potions textbook." Everyone laughed.

"Quite the convincing evidence." The Ravenclaw said with a soft smile towards Hermione.

"But...but..."Ron stammered stubbornly. "What about...about...Lockhart! Yeah you were gaga over him back in second year!" He managed to say after a moment, a finger now pointed tirumphantly at her. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes because he's a great example. I was barely thirteen Ron, and it was Lockhart! he had more hair care products than Pansy Parkinson, and if his _Luscious blonde locks_ were any longer he could pass for Luna!" That one had the girls laughing at least, as Hermione looked shyly around at them all.

"You- you all don't mind do you...I mean...I don't disgust you at all?"

"No!" came several voices at once. Hermione looked at her friends.

"Harry?" she asked in a small voice.

"Well I mean, I've never met someone...ya know?" He said gesturing vaguely about the air. "And my aunt and uncle were always again it. Telling me and Dudley how wrong it was. Uncle Vernon used to complain loudly about poofs and all that." Harry missed when Hermione flinched. "But then again they always talk about wrong and unnatural magic is." Harry gave Hermione a small smile. "So what do they know eh? You're my best friend Hermione." She threw her arms around Harry hugging him tightly as she silently cried.

"Thank you Harry." She whispered into his ear. Separating she wiped at her eyes with the sleeve of her robes before turning to the others. "Guys?"

"Well it is a bit weird. "Ginny said with a frown. "But then again, none of us are normal. We're all a little strange." Ginny then shrugged in an what-ya-gonna-do style expression. Hermione hugged Ginny too, even if deep down she was hoping for a tad more acceptance from her best female friend.

"Ron?" She asked turning to look his way. His face stretched out and frowning as he seemed to struggle with something fiercely.

"Well it's just...I dunno. If that's what you want and makes you happy, then I guess that's alright...but wont it be difficult you know to marry a bloke?"

"Well yes of course...but first of all what are you talking about?!" Hermione she nearly screeched in confusion.

"Well I mean if you want kids obviously you'll need to get with a wizard and get married and all that. I mean wont it be hard to get with a guy if he knows you don't really wanna, you know?"

"Ron..."Hermione trying to work through his strange logic. "If I wanted to get married, I wouldn't marry a man, I'd want to marry a woman." The phrase seemed very odd to say aloud, but Hermione felt happy that she could say it.

"But what about kids and stuff?"

"I don't know Ronald! I haven't thought that far ahead, Adoption maybe?" Ron seemed more confused than ever.

"But then...you can't even marry a bird, and so you'd have kids but not be married, or would you...wait can you even-"

"-I don't know Ron!I don't have answers for all that! I just want to make sure you don't hate me for liking girls Dammit!" Everyone looked at Hermione in surprise.

"Oh." Ron said, then he shook his head. "Well I can't say its not a surprise, I mean I always though that you and I- well never mind." Ron looked at Hermione again, shaking his head. "You're my friend Hermione. I wouldn't have made it pass my third year exams without you, not to mention Harry and I would have been dead three times over without your brains. and hell Hermione, I don't care about all that. Well as long as you're not gonna start snogging my sister and all that." Ron finished with a smile. Hermione shook her head at the idiot but gave him a hug none the less, and a small kiss on the cheek. "For all you lost, I'll never stop being your friend Ronald Weasley." She then stepped back and look at the last two.

"Luna? Neville?" Hermione said with a sniffle as she wiped away a few more tears. The Ravenclaw seemed to hesitate for a moment looking apprehensive, before she took a deep breath and smiled up at her.

"I think Hermione is quite perfect just the way she is." Hermione took her hand and pulled the girl into a hug. Luna let out a grunt as Hermione squeezed her rather tightly.

"Thank you Luna." Hermione let the girl go and turned to Neville, but before she could say a think Neville shook his head.

"You were my first friend Hermione, the only one not to think I'm a squib. Who am I to say a word against you other than, thank you for being you?" Hermione started to openly cry at this point, until Ginny, Ron, and Harry all reached forward and enveloped her in a massive group hug.

"Thank you guys, you don't-you don't know-how-how much..." Her sentence disappeared as she pressed her face into Ron's shoulder and let herself cry, her fears ever since stepping into King's Cross Station disappearing in a wave of relief and exhaustion, like a badly prepared pepper-up potion.

"Hermione? I'm happy you told us what was going on with you...but well, why did you go radio silent on us?" Harry asked after Hermione pulled herself off of Ron. Ginny and Ron looked at each other in confusion and Hermione saw the two of them mouthing the words _Radio silent to each other._

 _"_ Well...well I did get around to telling my parents about Gwen...and...and they didn't take it very well."

 _That is not how we raised you Hermione._

 _It's unnatural, it's wrong._

 _Disgusting...is this normal behavior for magical people?_

 _Did they teach you to be this way?_

"What happened?" Ginny asked, looking concerned. Hermione tried to shrug nonchalantly, but the effect was failed when a fresh wave of tears came.

"They kicked me out...at least until I've gotten over this unnatural phase I'm going through."

"They kicked you out of your home...but where did you go?" Neville asked.

"London...Diagon Alley. I-I don't live that far and so I just...kind of walked there."

"You WALKED to Diagon Alley!?" Harry burst out. "Why-why didn't you use the Knight's bus at least? Why didn't you come to the Burrow?" Hermione stared at Harry, she opened her mouth once, twice. But nothing came out.

"I-I don't know. I wasn't sure what you all would think, what if you thought like my parents did?...I have no idea how the Wizarding world thinks about...about people like me, and I knew your aunt and uncle wouldn't let me in for any reason Harry...where else was I supposed to go?" No one seemed to have an answer to that.

(&&&&&&&&)

It was the oddest train ride Draco could ever remember in his life at Hogwarts. Normally he would be surrounded by his fellow Slytherin's gossiping about the other students, sharing summer stories, and complaints about the coming term. But since the events of this last summer it seems he had become an outcast as every Slytherin owned compartment denied him space. _About what I expected to be honest._ He thought as he huddled up in a near empty Ravenclaw section of the train, keeping as much space between himself and the oddly quiet third years. _Can't have my luck rub off on them after all._ the thought made him laugh aloud, to the strange looks of his small audience. Afterwards Draco felt nostalgic for the summer, and now somewhat nervous.

He pulled the letter she had gave him before he left out of his pocket. It was light, made from that strange muggle paper, and not from the parchment he was used to. he tore open the strange little seal that kept it shut. The letter was written in her messy scrawl, which he had to squint to read. He had to make sure to let her know just how bad her handwriting was when he sent his reply.

 _Thought I would have let you go without a letter did you Draco? Hmm…well where's the fun in that? I'll make this short, because I don't know what to say. Just want to wish you a good term, and to let you know I'm going to be hopelessly bored with out you. Remember what we talked about, and damn those who don't matter._

 _Don't do anything too stupid, take care of yourself and send me a letter every now and then alright? yours, -C_

Draco put the letter away after he had finished reading it. He felt a smile on his face, and felt some of the nerves he was feeling about the upcoming term melt away. Not that he would ever admit such a thing, even at wand point.

As the train pulled into Hogsmeade station, Draco stood and followed the crowds off the train oddly happy with the Ravenclaws, thanks to their choice to leave him along in his silence. He moved through the mass towards the Threstral drawn carriages, horses he could unfortunately see just fine now. They were grotesque creatures and he felt somewhat ill just looking at them. Their solid appearance also a reminded of his dreadful summer, the thoughts of which caused a cold sweat to cover his neck and back. Joining a group of what looked to be sixth and fifth years arguing over how best to separate into the carriages, Draco simply slipped into the first one he could find.

 _I literally don't care who joins me as long as they aren't a Slytherin..._ He thought before the door opened and none other than Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood climbed in. _Dammit, perhaps I didn't think this through..._ He thought with a groan.

"Lost Malfoy?" The redhead spat at him, her eyes full of distaste. He was about to send a scathing retort back but _Her_ voice stopped him. And all those awkward conversations he had with her, and her father of course. _I can't forget those gems now can I?_ And so he swallowed said retort and framed a more proper response.

"Hello." he said, trying to make it sounds as normal as possible. The look of confusion on their faces made it obvious they thought he was insane. "Hello...Granger, Weasley, Lovegood." He tried again, nodding to each of them in turn. Now he felt like smacking himself saying such a thing. He felt like an utter fool.

"Don't mind me, I'm just going to...sit here...silently." _You pathetic moron._ "I simply didn't want to sit by my housemates, It's a short ride to the castle though, so this won't take long." _Be respectful? I sound like a prat. Excellent._

"Who confunded Malfoy? Because I owe them money. It's almost like you're not a complete waste of s-"

"-Ginny quiet!" Granger scolded. "If Malfoy wants to be civil and sit in silence, I say lets be respectful and oblige him."

"Oh bloody hell Granger..."

"What was that Malfoy?" Granger asked with well feigned politeness. Draco scowled at her.

"You just had to be the bigger person didn't you? Couldn't even give me one day to get situated? No you just had to force this now didn't you?"

"What happened to this being a quiet ride?" Lovegood asked the passing trees as they moved up the path to Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry alright?" He all but barked out, stopping Granger from saying something. The two Gryffindors looked at him in shock. The Ravenclaw simply continued to look out the window with a dreamy look on her face.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry for my father's actions last June. I heard about what happened at the Ministry, and I wanted to apologize to all three of you for the actions of a member of my family. Especially since you wont be getting one from him ever."

"Y-you're apologizing for your father being a Death Eater?" Granger asked bewildered.

"That is more or less the case." Draco said. "I simply wanted to clear the air, as it were."

"Why?" Granger asked simply. Draco shrugged.

"A promise I made someone to try harder." he said, causing Granger to look at him with that same look of confusion.

"How is this possible?!" The Weasley shouted. "I half expected you to be here in your brand new freshly ironed Death Eater robes."

"Lets just say it was an eye opening summer Red. And McGonagall would not approve of me altering my uniform in such a way." Draco was really hoping the conversation would end. he wanted to tell them all to... _Fuck off and mind their own business._ But he knew that would go wrong, so he simply held his irritation in check. Cecelia's voice rang in his head some more. But it did little to calm him down.

Thankfully no one said anything after that, well nothing meaningful at least. The Lovegood girl mentioned something about Klixsprats or some such nonsense, but even Granger seemed to roll her eyes at that. So Draco left it alone. He parted ways with the girls at the entrance to the Castle with a civil nod from him and three looks of confusion from them, cursing himself for his vow to make up for past mistakes.

It seemed quite fitting he thought the he was immediately pulled out of the throng and into an empty classroom as soon as he rounded the first corner. Greg, Vincent, Theo, and Blaise greeted him with scathing looks as he turned around. _No good deed and all that..._

"Well if it isn't the fucking blood traitor." Vincent spat looking at him like he was literal trash. "My father said you wouldn't be so stupid as to come back to Hogwarts after the way you ran."

"Well Vince, your father is an absolute moron. And that fact the he can string a sentence together out of those monstrous lips full of no doubt troll and giant blood, is a miracle." Vincent slammed one meaty fist into Draco's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Say that again!" He snarled.

"Y-your mother is the cheapest whore in London, at least according to my father." Vincent reached forward and grabbed Draco by the front of his robes, dragging him closer into the large Slytherin until they were nearly close enough to kiss.

"You stupid mother-" He stopped when he felt the tip of Draco's wand pressed against his throat.

"Stupify." Draco said loudly, his stunner exploding point blank against Crabbe's jaw. The boy crumbled to the ground like a broken doll. Draco had a quick moment to feel satisfaction at the sight before the room was lit up with color of half a dozen curses flying towards him.

The room quickly went dark after several sharp stabs of pain.


	2. Chapter Two-Getting Sorted

A/N: So I wanted to try and get these chapters out soon since I was leaving on vacation for the rest of the week...but I didn't really do that. So now that I'm back here's chapter 2, I'm already done with 3 and halfway through chapter 4. So hopefully I'll get those up soon.

Enjoy. -Sises

(&&&&&&&&)

Chapter 2: Getting Sorted

The first several days of school disappeared in a frantic rush to get reacquainted with everything, so Hermione was quite pleased when just when she was getting everything down and organized, Cho announced that it was time for the Prefects to being working on the plans for the Yule Ball.

"We will all be pitching in on this, both with ideas, and with planning as well as decorations and supplies. When things are finalized we will all be put into groups and given tasks. But before that, does anyone have an idea for a theme?"

"Is Yule not a theme?" Asked a Hufflepuff Prefect from fifth year.

"It can be." Cho conceded. "But I'd rather not just copy ideas from the previous ball."

"Is inter house unity not our overall theme?" Hermione was shocked to see that it was Malfoy of all people participating. Cho looked thoughtful at the Blonde.

"Do you have any specific examples of how we could do this? Of course that is our goal,. but making it a theme would help the rest of the school with the task as well." Malfoy spouted out a few random examples, many of them quite practical, while Cho murmured agreement in certain places. Hermione found herself quite interested in thinking. She couldn't help noticing ever since that event on the way to the welcoming ceremony, Malfoy had been quite different this year. He was rarely seen with other Slytherin's, in fact if Hermione didn't know better she would say he was avoiding them. And the boy had said nary a word to Hermione, Harry, or Ron. Not to mention she was sure she hadn't heard the word _Mudblood_ from him once this term.

 _And yet something about him tells me whatever made this change, whatever the catalyst; it wasn't pleasant. He looks thin, and like he's not sleeping well. What could have caused such a change in Malfoy? What could make such a paragon of Pureblood values change so suddenly?_

Hermione then turned her attention to Cho Chang. She had never really interacted with the new Head Girl much. A conversation here and there as part of a group during the D.A. sessions last year, but that was about it. Truly most of her thoughts concerning Cho were in her one sided conversations with harry as he spouted all his attractions to her, thinking if only by the fact that Hermione was herself a girl, she could give him advice about Cho. _Stupid boys..._ Hermione found herself thinking much of the time when this happened.

Now thought she had a chance to get to know the true Cho. The Prefect turned Head Girl, who Hermione was impressed to learn was quite able to handle Malfoy without it turning into snide comments and idle threats.

 _She's quite good._ Hermione thought.

"Who would like to volunteer for brainstorming these ideas and to finding a practical application?" She couldn't say why, but even before Cho had finished, Hermione had one hand raised in the air. Cho flashed her a smile that Hermione felt obligated to return.

"Excellent, thank you Hermione. Why don't we have someone from each house? Malfoy? Macmillan? Great. So then lets get started..."

(&&&&&&)

As the meeting came to a close it was decided how they were going to use the Yule Ball to encourage the school to think outside of their houses. Now that the what was decided, they began working on the how. As the minutes passed less and less Prefects Volunteered ideas, until come the end of the meeting, only a few handful were still a part of the discussion.

"I'm thinking we could simply charm the entrance hall. Like a sensor ward, but less complicated. Change their clothing to a different houses?" Cho looked up with intrigue at Hermione's proposal.

"That's a good one, but I think maybe we should cover not just the clothing but all the attire with a minor glamour to disguise the details. That way we could incorporate the mask idea." There were murmurs in the crowd that made Cho pause. Looking at her watch she nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Oh we've passed time, you may go if you wish." A dozen people rose to their feet.

"Actually I'm interested in theorizing more." Came the quiet voice of Luna Lovegood. Hermione quickly nodded along as she caught Cho's eye.

"Very well, if anyone wants to stay and discuss more, you can. Otherwise have a good night everyone." Within moments the room was cleared. Ginny gave a small waved to Hermione as she slipped out the door. Ron simply yawned as he struggled to put one foot in front of the other, his head drooping as he walked. Hermione looked at the students remaining. Cho, herself, Luna, Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff, and surprisingly Draco Malfoy. _What is going on with him?_

"Alright so we've talked about some possible charms we could use, what other ideas do we have?"

"What about making the color changes random?" Luna suggested. "So when a Ravenclaw couple walks in they could both have their clothing changed to any house?"

"It's pointless." Drawled Malfoy. "Because changing anyone's clothing doesn't change who they are. They will simply shrug off the difference and continue on." Hermione frowned at the boy.

"Malfoy if you don't have anything contstructive to s-"

"-We should use a mild confundus charm, or perhaps a stronger glamour so you can't quite tell who is who." Malfoy continued. "That way you might actually get people to mingle out of house." No one said anything as they all thought it through.

"I like it." Ernie said, the first to speak. Hermione agreed silently that it was a good idea. But she wasn't going to say such to Malfoy any time soon.

"We could also add a befuddlement jinx so even if they don't quite know who is who, they won't just stick with the person they walked in with." Cho said. "Make it so everyone simply huddles in a mass near the dance floor after walking in, now unsure who is who.

"we would get a lot of upset students if we mess with relationships." Malfoy pointed out.

"We're not forcing people to be intimate." Said Hermione. "Or to even dance. Just shed our house identity and get to know one another as people. To that end we should have some way for people to identify who they talked with or danced with afterwards, like an unmasking at midnight or a raffle type set up possibly."

"Raffle?" Cho asked obviously confused.

"Oh its a muggle idea, used to allow for people to win prizes at events randomly. Everyone gets a random number, and the prizes are given when that same number is drawn. We could skip the prizes part but still give everyone a number so even if they miss the unmasking they have the number to go off of to tell who they had that lovely Quidditch chat with."

"Interesting." Malfoy said with a rather thoughtfully expression to Hermion'e surprise. "For that to work well, you'd want the number charmed and not just a slip of parchment, and it would have to stay through the night and into the next day probably for the best effect. Say twenty four hours?"

The prefects all looked around at one another. There was something here.

"I love the idea, but that would require a dispelling charm to be selective. I don't even know if that's possible." Cho said with a frown. Hermione offered up a few ideas she had based on a couple texts she'd read last year. Cho's eyes lit up immediately.

"Hermione you are a genius! I didn't even know if it was possible, and here you actually even know of a way to do it. Brilliant." Hermione felt a small blush hit her cheeks.

"Its just something I discovered while studying up on the protean charm last year." It seems it wasn't just Cho that was impressed as everyone except Luna looked at her as if they had never truly seen her before. Luna simply smiled to herself as she stared off into space.

"Well I think that's enough for now. We'll let the rest of the Prefects know what we came up with next week, and I'll have a schedule of how we can implement it all along with your patrolling rounds. But for now lets get to bed. I have meals with Hufflepuff tomorrow and those badgers are downright chipper early in the morning." Cho said with a halfhearted glare at Ernie, who simply smirked at her. The remaining students climbed to their feet and walked out of the room, Hermione stopping only when she heard Cho call to her quietly.

"Hermione I just wanted to say how impressed I was with your ideas today. We really haven't gotten a chance to know each other, but your reputation is well deserved." Hermione smiled.

"High praise from a Ravenclaw." She said. Cho nodded.

"I always wondered why the hat chose Gryffindor over Ravenclaw when by all accounts you're more intelligent than almost any of the students here."

"Your's truly not withstanding of course?" Hermione said with a smirk.

"Naturally." Cho replied giving one back.

"Choice I suspect." Hermione said after pondering for a half moment. "I would have been happy in Ravenclaw, but I was so nervous I wanted to belong so badly...I convinced myself to be brave and show everyone that a muggleborn can belong, I guess my mindset was enough for the hat to place me where I belonged."

"Ever regret your sorting?" Hermione frowned, she had never thought about such a thing before. In six years Ron and Harry, even Ginny never asked her anything quite so deep and thought provoking. Simply taking her Gryffindor status as meant to be.

"Regret? No I admit I often wish for more intellectual conversation than is found in the typical Gryffindor. But my friends are nearly everything to me, I wouldn't change that for the world."

"I think Ravenclaw lost a gem when we lost you Hermione Granger, and I a fascinating friend." They shared another smile between the two, Hermione took a few more steps forward and sat down in one of the abandoned chairs, still facing Cho.

"Well that doesn't have to be the case if you don't want it to." Cho had a sparkled in her eyes that made Hermione think of stars in the night sky. Then Cho frowned.

"Even after the not so flattering things I may have said to Harry about you that you no doubt heard?" Hermione laughed and the casual lighthearted nature of it seemed to ease the look of awkward worry on the Ravenclaw's face.

"Oh I don't hold that against you." Hermione said. "I even encouraged Harry to be a bit critical of me just to ease your mind."

"You're sweet."

"So is Harry apparently." Hermione replied. "He not only didn't understand why I was telling him to be a bit dismissive of me, he seemed to actually be insulted I would even suggest he do such a thing." Cho nodded at that.

"He is a good friend to you. A bit hopeless when it comes to women, but a good friend none the less."

"I'm not too great in that department either to be fair." Hermione said before mentally chastising herself. _Shit! did I just say that to her? Shit!_

"-But he is a great friend regardless." She quickly carried on. "Its why I'm happy to be in my house, I've made great friendships."

"It appears so." Cho agreed. Hermione stared at Cho for a moment, biting her lip. A thought had just occurred to her and its nagging intensity begged to be asked.

"May I ask you a question?" Hermione spouted. Cho nodded to her.

"Are you and Harry still a thing? Or at least is there any possibility that the two of you may..." Now it was Cho's turn to laugh it seems.

"Oh no, don't get me wrong. Harry is nice, but I don't want to date him. I don't think I ever really did. Why do you ask?" _Because I'm suddenly realizing how smart and beautiful you are._ Hermione thought before she mentally slapped herself in horror. _What! No! Bad Granger!_

"Just looking out for a friend. A little espionage you could say." She finished with a wink, then blushed, mortified with herself. _Oh no...What am I doing?_ Cho laughed.

The kept talking for some time, laughing and getting to know each other as something more than just a name attached to a body, only departing with slight regret late in the evening.

(&&&&&&&&)

It was the beginning of their second week back at school and the weekend Hermione dreaded the most. Today was the day she had planned to sit at the Slytherin table. It was Saturday and what looked to be a chilly one if the dark clouds hovering in the sky were any indication But taking advantage of the weekends more casual attitude towards dress, Hermione donned a pair of old jeans and a soft pink pullover. She figured she may as well be comfortable when she sat with the snakes. Entering the Great Hall she bade Harry a farewell along with Ron as she made her way to the Slytherin, Ron walked off towards Hufflepuff.

She grabbed the first open spot she could find, someplace near the end where the first and second years usually sat.

"What the bleeding fuck are you doing here mudblood?" Shrieked a fourth year by the name of Astoria, if Hermione remembered correctly.

"Six seconds, I must say I'm disappointed." She replied. " I expected all the Slytherins to hiss as one the very moment I sat down."

"Mudbloods aren't wel-"

"Five points from Slytherin." Hermione blurted. "For inappropriate language."

"You can't take points from us!" Astoria yelled. Hermione merely raised a finger and pointed to the house house glasses hanging near the front doors, where a few green emeralds were still in motion.

"Actually as a prefect she can Greengrass." Malfoy appeared at her side.

"Granger" He said with a nod as he sat down beside her.

"Malfoy..." Hermione acknowledged with a wary nod. _Why is he sitting here?_

"Good morning Hermione." Hermione turned to see Luna standing beside her on her other side. "Mind if I sit?" Luna was dressed in a polka-dot dress that appeared to be shifting its colors and material the more she looked at it.

"Of course Luna, I didn't know you were planning to sit with Slytherin today. And that is a lovely dress." Luna smiled.

"Why thank you! It is quite nice isn't it?" Luna then gave a quick spin on the spot, arms stretched out. Hermione was about to laugh at the sheer Luna-ness of it all when the dress shifted from a deep midnight purple to something sheer and nearly transparent. Hermione's laugh turned half gasp and she ended up choking.

Luna stopped her spin and sat down patting Hermione sympathetically on the back.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I wanted to see people's reactions, but I never expected to look so good I managed to make people forget to breath!" Hermione was unable to respond as she was still catching her breath, but she could have sworn she heard Malfoy chuckle beside her.

"That's alright Luna." She managed. "I merely breathed in some pumpkin juice." She lied.

"Well please be careful, I wanted to give you some company while you were here so you would have at least one happy face to share your meals with." Hermione beamed a smile at the blonde.

"Luna that is marvelously thoughtful. Thank you so much."

"Gag me, a mudblood, a blood traitor, and a lunatic all at my table..." Astoria muttered to another Slytherin beside her.

"Five points from Slytherin." rang out several voices in unison. Hermione looked in surprise at Malfoy. A large scattering of emeralds flew out of the Slytherin pool.

"Why'd you take points?!" Malfoy shrugged.

"As you said before, inappropriate language." Malfoy then speared a sausage and ate it. Shaking her head Hermione turned to look at Luna who was moving her food around her plate in an overly thoughtful manner. Astoria Greenglass remained silent, glaring at her own plate of food.

"Luna..." Hermione hesitated. "What are you doing?" Luna paused in the middle of adjusting her eggs.

"I'm arranging my food by alphabetical order in a clockwise pattern. Except for vowels. They are counter clock wise."

"I...see. And...why is that?" She asked delicately finding it to be some of the oddest behavior, yet not wanting to offend.

"Because it is more agreeable to one's stomach to eat in such a recognizable way. Much better than just eating everything randomly, less confusing on your insides." Hermione stumbled for a response.

"Is that true?" She settled on. Luna turned to face her with a bright smile. She laughed.

"Not at all. I simply find it fun, and an entertaining way to engage the mind so early in the morning." Her sincere tone and joyful face caused a smile to form on Hermione's face too, and then both girls were laughing.

"I simply eat all of one type of food first before moving on to the next." Chimed in a second year once the laughter had subsided.

"Too boring." Luna said getting back to her food organizing. "I prefer much more entertaining meals." Hermione turned back to her own food, but couldn't help thinking how much she agreed with the blonde. Meals were always more enjoyable when they were entertaining.

Luna ended up joining her at the Slytherin table for the rest of the weekend, and if Hermione heard one snide comment, she laughed at Luna's antics three times more at each meal to make up for it. The next weekend Hermione repaid the favor and sat down next to the Blonde at the Ravenclaw table, where the boisterous chatter she was used to from the Gryffindors was replaced with quiet conversation. Like they were all secretly eating in the library and were afraid Madam Pince was lurking nearby.

Spending time at the Ravenclaw table gave Hermione insight into a life she may have had, had her inner courage not chosen her sorting an apt time to make itself known. Quiet conversation last minute standing, and the simple love of knowledge filled the table, and Hermione felt quite at home. It also gave her more time to speak with Cho who Hermione was finding she quite liked more and more.


	3. Chapter Three-Feelings and Butterbeer

A/N: Sorry about the longer wait...work, its a thing.

-Sises

(&&&&&&&&&&&)

Chapter 3: Feelings and Butterbeer

After the prefects meeting Hermione actually felt excited about the things they were planning for the Yule Ball. Some of the charms for the event had been figured out, decorations had been looked into, and they had received a reply from Professor McGonagall that showed they had full staff support for their idea. As they left the meeting, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna walked together, talking and brainstorming even more ideas for how to put the dance together. They were about to round the corner heading towards Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers when a voice called out to Hermione. She turned, to see Malfoy standing awkwardly in the middle of the corridor by himself.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked. The Slytherin looked uncomfortable for a moment, before he took a deep breath and she watched the doubt wash away as resolve settled across his face.

"Tomorrow is my first day to sit at the Gryffindor table. I am loath to sit with a bunch of first or second years too afraid of me to eat properly. Mind if I join you along with Potter and Weasley?" Hermione felt confused, no she felt downright bewildered. Not a normal feeling for her to have.

"You...want to sit with me, Harry, and Ron?" Malfoy gave his patented smirk.

"If I'm forced to sit with Gryffindors, I may as well ruin Potter and Wealey's day." He then smiled with a shrug of the shoulders. "I don't much care if _they_ don't eat." This brought a surprising laugh from Luna, everyone turned to look at her.

"It's ok if you are uncomfortable Draco, I was also going to join Hermione for meals tomorrow. We can join them together, that way you're not just surrounded by Gryffindors." No one seemed to know quite what to say to that. Malfoy eventually nodded. And after a second everyone seemed to realize that was it, and they turned and continued back along their way.

(******)

"What is _he_ doing here!?" Ron yelled as they watched Malfoy join them for breakfast the next day.

"Oh Draco, here you go I saved you a spot." Luna gestured to the spot between herself and Ron.

"What! No!"

"Calm down Weasley, I most likely won't poison your food while I'm here."

"You slimy little-"

"-Ron! Stop it, honestly this kind of behavior is exactly why we are trying to foster interhouse unity. Fighting amongst ourselves wont help us during the war. Even the sorting hat thinks so!"

"And eating meals with a Death Eater will?" Ron replied, causing Malfoy to glare at him before slamming his palm down so hard on the table he nearly spilled a few glasses of pumpkin juice. Malfoy then without a moments hesitation pulled the sleeve of his robes up and bared his left forearm.

It was bare.

"See anything Weasley?" He hissed at Ron. "Because I do not."

"You could be using a concealment charm."

"Glamors like that don't work on the Dark Mark." Luna said matter-of-factly as she spread marmalade on her toast. "Too much dark magic in it. It simply causes charms to fade too quickly."

"She's right." Hermione added. "If Malfoy had a Dark Mark he wouldn't be able to hide it with magic."

"He could have it in a less obvious place." Ginny offered. Ron grinned.

"How about it Malfoy? Did Voldemort brand you on the arse?" Malfoy visibly flinched at the Dark Lord's name.

"Don't say his name Weasley." He hissed once more. Ron rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a cowardly bint link you ferret. I'll say his name if I want to. Right Harry?" Harry who had stayed out of the conversation seemingly in order to eat his breakfast nodded his head and gave Ron a thumbs-up. Then he flipped Malfoy the bird with a twist of the wrist.

"Fuck you too Potter." Malfoy said with little real malice.

"No Fuck you Malfoy." Ron roared, loud enough that half the Gryffindor table turned towards him. "You are nothing more than a Death Eater wannabe, typical Slytherin trash." Malfoy's eyes narrowed as he glared at Ron.

"Not all Slytherin's are the same Weasley. Everyone makes choices, and everyone makes mistakes."

"Letting you back in school after what your father did at the ministry was a mistake. And if you're so right, name me a single Slytherin who wasn't dark, go on I-"

"-Andromeda Black, she married a muggleborn, turned her back on her family." No one said a word. "My eldest aunt, and cousin to a now deceased ex convict." Malfoy nodded to Harry before turning back to sneer at Ron.

"Thats-thats a special case." Ron managed. "There are exceptions to every rule, you couldn't name another-

"-Professor Vector." Hermione said. Causing Ron's glare to now be directed her way.

"Don't help him Hermione!" Ron pleaded. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Please Ron I agree with everything Malfoy is saying, which is an extremely odd statement to voice let me tell you. This is what I'm talking about, we need to all let go of our house prejudices."

"Fine, so not _all_ Slytherin's are bad, but its not like Death Eater's come from any other house."

"Professor Quirrel, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher from your first year was a Ravenclaw." Luna piped in. "He's kind of a Ravenclaw cautionary tale."

"Gryffindor! I'm talking about Gryffindors." Ron exclaimed. "There are no Gryffindor's like tha-"

"Peter Pettigrew." Harry said, the first words he'd spoken since Malfoy sat down. Ron gaped at Harry who simply shrugged. "Face it Ron Slytherin's aren't evil, Gryffindor's aren't good. We're all just people." Malfoy, Luna, and Hermione all nodded, thought Hermione gave Harry a bright smile, her eyes watering.

"Oh Harry I'm so proud of you! That's a very mature thing to say."

"Well thanks for speaking to me like I'm five years old Hermione." Harry said. Hermione blushed as she apologized.

"I just think its great you're thinking and recognizing your own bias." Hermione said afterwords.

"I think everyone's gone man." Said Ron.

"Welcome to my world Weasley." replied Malfoy.

(&&&&&&&&)

"No, no Cho let me help you with those." Hermione insisted grabbing the parchment out of the older girls hands.

"I need to learn how to best organize the patrol assignments anyways." Cho looked at Hermione with a rather calculated eye.

"Hermione you already helped me form the patrol routes, now you want to help organize pretty much everything else. If I didn't know better I'd say you were after my job." Cho said with a devilish little smirk. Hermione replied with one of her own.

"You had better believe it Miss Chang. I want your job next year and I won't settle for anything less than the best."

"Ambitious? Are you sure you're not secretly a Slytherin? Not hiding any silver and green underneath those robes are you?" Hermione felt her skin heat up a tad at what Cho might be implying, but she managed to form words around a suddenly drier mouth anyways.

"Why Cho are you asking what color underwear I have on?" Cho let out a startled choking sound that gave Hermione the confidence to power through.

"I'll have you know I'm Gryffindor through and through, although..." She paused as she let her eyes travel the length of Cho's attractive form.

"I may have a few Ravenclaw themed dreams now and again." Hermione, not waiting for a reply simply gave her a small smile and walked out the door.

Hermione had become aware that she had a small crush on Cho a week or so ago, and it terrified her. _How do you even flirt with another girl? And who's supposed to make the first move? There's no guy and even though I always believe a woman shouldn't stand around waiting for a man's attention, it's at least easier that way. I was never taught how to make the first move!_

 _Help!_

All in all she felt her fledgling attempt at getting Cho's attention went absolutely horrid. Not to mention the overthinking. _Oh Merlin, she probably just thinks I'm weird..._ _How am I even supposed to know if she's into girls?_

 _Does my breath stink? Maybe another round of flossing..._

 _Then there's my hair..._

 _Harry never mentioned anything that might point out if Cho might fancy girls...Oh Shit! Harry!_

 _How do you, a girl, tell your male friend that you fancy his kind of ex and might possibly want to ask her out to Hogsmeade? Isn't there like one of those friend codes to this?_

Hermione spent the better part of an evening fretting about nearly everything when a piece of sage advice came from a quite unlikely source.

"Honestly Granger, just dig down for that fabled Gryffindor bravery and ask the damn girl out." Malfoy said as he practically stepped out of the shadows one evening for their patrols. "Your indecisiveness mixed with your obvious fawning is making even the Lovegood girl annoyed. And that's a hard thing to do let me tell you, I've tried."

"What?!" Malfoy raised an eyebrow as Hermione squawked at him.

"You want Chang." He said simply.

"How did you know that?!" She nearly shouted. Forgetting to deny anything in surprise. _Fuck!_

"You fawn worse that Potter, not as bad as Weasley. But then again he's as bad as a second year Hufflepuff girl so..."

"But...but, but H-how did you know I fancy-"

"-girls?" Malfoy shrugged, and then laughed. He actually laughed.

"Honestly I believe her didn't until this week, though it was a popular opinion in Slytherin."

"What?!" she half shouted.

"Everyone figured that you hung around with Potter and Weasley, _only_ Potter and Weasley. That mixed with how to all we knew you had never really dated or desired any wizard...It was either you were gay or you were fucking both Potter _and_ Weasley."

"WHAT?!" Hermione's shriek echoed down the halls, loud enough that Malfoy winced and backed up a pace.

"Watch it Granger, I like my hearing thank you very much."

"How could the only two possible reasons be sleeping with Harry _and_ Ron, or being gay?! How-"

"-No one said Slytherin's were nice." Said Malfoy. "But honestly I agree, Since the real reason is because you're a prude and simply have no interest in sex at all. No one seemed to like my theory at all though, so there you go." Hermione began to massage her temples where a stress headache was beginning to form.

"Why does it not surprise me that Slytherin's spend all their time spreading rumors?"

"I don't know, because you've met some of us before?"

"Merlin help me from conniving plotting Slytherins. If this is what you lot are like perhaps interhouse unity is a bad thing."

"Don't let your precious Chang hear such a thing." Malfoy ducked back when Hermione swatted at him.

"Don't you start! And who was it by the way?"

"Who was what?" Malfoy asked as he peered into an empty classroom.

"You said you didn't believe _her._ Who is _her_ and what did she say?

"Slip of the tongue Granger, simple mistake."

"Snakes would be quite effective at tongue slipping. And you're right, it was a mistake. So who was it?"

"Pansy." Malfoy said with a sigh. Hermione snorted.

"Please the day Pansy Parkinson figures out a secret of mine is the day I give up having secretes."

"She isn't as dumb as you think she is." Said Malfoy. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No she is exactly as dumb as I think she is, which is to say she is on par with Lavender, neither girl could figured out whats going on in my head on their best day. So try that one again Malfoy."

"-Granger..."

"Who!" Hermione gave Malfoy her most stubborn face of resolve she could muster. Malfoy frowned.

"Telling you would ruin my new spotless reputation."

"Malfoy, you may have turned over a new leaf, or had your mind wiped, or been possessed. _Whatever_ it is that changed you from last year to now, but that's irrelevant. Tell me."

"Well to be fair it wasn't her fault, and she seems quite upset about spilling your little secret."

Hermione raised a single eye brow at Malfoy.

"Luna Lovegood!" Hermione sought out the blonde Ravenclaw first thing the next day. Luna for her part looked quite upset, sitting down on her house table for breakfast, the minute Hermione laid eyes on her.

"Hermione, I assume you are here to yell at me for betraying your confidence?" Her straight forward manner always did derail Hermione at the best of times, but she pushed through it as she frowned at her across the Ravenclaw table.

"very well." Luna said with a small nod. "I quite deserve it, though I must say it was an accident that I feel terribly dreadful about. Please carry on." It was too much for Hermione, with the girls bright bluer eyes staring up at her like the quintessential puppy, and Hermione felt her anger slowly disappear.

"Dammit. Luna, come with me." Hermione grabbed the younger girl by the hand and pulled her to her feet before whisking her away and out of the Great Hall. She took them both to an empty charms classroom three corridors down.

"What happened Luna?" Hermione demanded. Luna, her face showing just how upset she was, turned her gaze towards the floor where she forcefully stared at a spot between her shoes. Hermione noticed she appeared to be wearing purple with snitches that danced across them from one side to another.

 _Those are cute._ She thought before shaking herself. Luna Lovegood's uniqueness was very distracting.

"Luna?"

"I'm sorry, I was working on the Yule Ball plans with Draco when the received a letter from his muggle girlfriend. We got to talking and he was embarrassed so I told him I wouldn't tell anyone but he didn't believe me, so I attempted to reassure him how trust worthy I was, when you came to mind, and then your announcement on the train...I'm sorry, one thing just led to another and I mentioned how brave and wonderful you are; apparently I'm not a very trustworthy person it seems and...I'm rambling, I'm sorry. I do that when I'm nervous." She said this all very fast and in one airy light breath. Hermione blinked.

"Wait slow down...did you say Malfoy has a muggle girlfriend?!" Luna's eyes widened to roughly the size of Galleons.

"Oh no! Now I have to apologize to Draco too!" Hermione waved a hand to grab Luna's attention before she continued off into another pity rant of apologies.

"Luna start over, why do you think Malfoy has a muggle girlfriend? This is Malfoy we are talking about. Slytherin pureblood prat."

"Yes, strange is it not?" Hermione didn't think there was enough ways to say yes in the human language.

"Well as I said I caught him receiving a letter by owl. Except it was obviously a muggle letter, not parchment but paper and all that. Plus from what I saw the hand writing was very neat and loopy. That plus the look on Draco's face seemed to suggest it was from a girl."

"Look on his face?" Luna nodded before biting her lip.

"Yes...like the one you have when you listen to Cho at the Prefect meetings." Hermione felt her cheeks burn red. _I'm not that bad am I?_

"But, but...why would it be his girlfriend? I mean Malfoy having any muggle as a friend is strange enough, but..."

"Well there is the fact that he has changed so rapidly." Luna answered raising a finger in the air, then another one as she listed her points.

"He leaves muggleborns alone, gets angry when anyone throws the world mudblood around these days. he seems to be ostracized from Slytherin for the most part, and he even apologized to you." Luna looked up at Hermione with something like amusement, as if she had just heard a funny joke. "Would anything less then Draco falling for a muggle girl be enough to change him so?" Hermione pondered over Luna's points. Trying to find a fault or another justifications. But she honestly couldn't. She didn't quite believe Luna's idea, but it actually seemed to make sense. In the fact that it made no sense at all at least.

"You may be insane to suggest such a thing...but you may also be a genius." Luna smiled and even had a faint blush rose on her cheeks. a faint pink tinge, compared to the maroon that graced Hermione's face earlier. "I'm not sure if I believe it, but it was quite an extraordinary observation and off just a few examples." The Ravenclaw girl's smiled grew.

"Just imagine what I could do with intense study?" If Hermione didn't know better she would think Luna just smirked at her. Hermione smiled back.

"Why I bet you'd know someone's every thought!" Hermione replied. Luna shook her head.

"No." She said. "Just the ones they don't want anyone to know." Now Hermione knew Luna was giving her a smirk.

"I'm glad we've been hanging more Luna." She said.

"Me too, its nice that we get along now. I did hate that you seemed to mislike me last year." Luna said with a frown.

"Mislike? don't you mean dislike?" Hermione said uncertainly. But Luna only shook her head.

"No dislike seems more the opposite of like, hovering quite too close to animosity and hate. Mislike is more off center, like I aimed for you to like me but similar to most things in my life I finished somewhat unexpectedly." Hermione felt her analogy though very strange, and therefore very Luna, was quite apt.

"Well regardless of the past, I think you a fine friend now." Th Blonde's smile grew.

"And it warms my heart to hear it, perhaps you might want to join me on our first Hogsmeade weekend? We could get something to eat? As friends!" She hastened to add, looking panic stricken. "We could bring Harry, Ron and Ginny. I-I didn't want you to get the wrong idea... I know you don't...unless you have plans with another Ravenclaw?" That last bit almost made Hermione blush, but she waved it away.

"Please don't feel awkward around me Luna, just because I...fancy girls doesn't mean I read into everything as an advance. And no, I...uh haven't said anything to Cho. I don't even know what I would say." Hermione blushed truly now, feeling not just embarrassed, but somewhat ashamed of her sheer ignorance in the subject of romance. Luna tilted her head to the side, her long blonde hair sweeping down to hang in the air.

"Will you go out with me?" She asked Hermione, who immediately broke from her thoughts of Cho.

"What!" She shrieked as her mind raced with thoughts too numerous to process.

"To Cho." Luna replied." You could simply ask her to go out with you. Only"

"Only?" Hermione frowned at her, Luna smiled her own strange little smile at her.

"Just not this first Hogsmeade weekend. I already have you booked for that."

(&&&&&&&&)

The first Hogsmeade weekend was met with the usual excitement of prospected plans, and Hermione, looking forward to some time with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna was no exception. It turned out Hermione didn't have to schedule anything with Cho around her plans even, but she hadn't talked to the girl about anything yet.

 _I don't even know what to say, I mean she doesn't even like girls! I'm sure of it._ and yet the times Hermione and Cho had talked about this subject or that, well it sure seemed different to her. More special, more real.

 _Oh I wish there was someone I could talk to..._ But unfortunately for Hermione this appeared to be one subject no one wanted to discuss. Even the library, ever present fountain of knowledge, seemed unable to help her as she couldn't find any literature on the subject either.

 _What would I be hoping to find regardless? 1000 ways witches flirt with other witches?_ The entire situation made her feel both hopeless and embarrassed. But pushing open the door to the Three Broomsticks, Hermione decided to put those thoughts aside as she caught a table, Harry and Ron right beside her.

"Finally I've been waiting all year for this!" Ron exclaimed loudly as he looked around the bar with fondness. "Something about the first Hogsmeade trip of the year, that first glass of butterbeer. Makes the whole first term ya know?"

"Hear hear mate." Harry cheered as he ordered an entire pitcher of beer.

"Harry don't you think thats a bit much?" Hermione said her face showing both surprise and amusement. Harry shrugged.

"Not once Ginny and Luna show, besides its Saturday. We can get a little sloshed without worry." Hermione simply rolled her eyes at the carefree smile on Harry's face. She was just happy it was there, the first month of school Harry seemed more melancholy than anything.

As the pitcher of butterbeer arrived, Harry, Ron, and even Hermione gleefully reached for a glass. Conversation started with a complaints over the school work and teacher, mainly Snape, to more pleasant conversations like Christmas and holiday plans.

"I have to say I'm ready for a break from all this interhouse shit. The glares I get from the Slytherins...its hard to eat when you keep expecting a knife in the leg any minute." Ron complained, while Harry murmured in agreement. Hermione though silently disagreed. She couldn't remember any more particular hate from the Slytherin house, at least no more than usual. Of course most of her days at the Slytherin table were spent with either Ginny, or Luna, and both were a happy distraction from whatever was going on around her.

Talk had just started to move on to Quidditch when Ginny and Luna came into the bar, each sporting bags full of purchased items.

"Ginny, Luna thanks for coming." Harry said getting up to pull out both girl's chairs. Something that earned him smiles from all the woman present.

"You guys were just in time, we were talking about the up coming game between England and Ireland." Ron started to pour both girls a drink as he brought them up to speed on the Quidditch details. Ginny immediately started to chime in, while Hermione took the time to pour herself a second drink and let a pleasant glaze settled over her eyes as she let her mind wander.

It didn't go too far for as a delicate hand was soon waving itself in front of her face, drawing her attention back down to Earth.

"Sorry to disturb you Hermione." Luna said with a smile. "But I'm not too terribly fond of Quidditch as a sport. Its much fun to watch for its amusement, but that's about it." Hemione smiled.

"Indeed, did you have a topic in mind?" She said. Luna quirked her head to the side after taking a drink.

"That was quite nice of Harry to thank me for coming you know...even if this was all my idea." Luna said with an amused twinkled in her eye. Hermione laughed. " But perhaps you might be willing to keep me entertained? I was really interested in a charm theory that was published recently in Charming Charms. Have you heard about the development in magical microscopic observations?" Hermione's eyes flew open, nearly flying out of their sockets, as she herself almost flew off the seat in excitement.

"Oh! Yes I was just reading up on that the other day, it has some really interesting parallels to the muggle discovery of the microscope and how science was nearly reinvented around it." Luna looked at her in bewilderment.

"Really? I had no idea muggles knew anything about such things."

"Oh yes, I think muggles started using the microscope in the 17th century, and it opened up a slew of scientific ideas, not to mention discovering atomic level particles later on." At Luna's continued confused look, Hermione briefly explained the idea of atoms and the Periodic Table of Elements. Luna seemed both amused and fascinated.

"Oh my, but if that's correct...then the muggle's must be quite ahead of us in natural discoveries!" Hermione let herself have a small smirk at Luna's words.

"Well when you think about how our most advanced pieces of equipment, the Hogwarts express, wizarding wireless, indoor plumbing for Merlin's sake, are all based off muggle technology. Its no surprise. Especially when wizards seem content to stick with the same invention for a hundred years or more, while muggles are always advancing. Why the Ministry is just now getting the hand of using cars for transportation, but most everyone else is simply using the floo network, or brooms. Yet muggles have vehicles wizards haven't even though of!" Luna seemed to be paying rapt attention, but Hermione's outburst caused Ginny and the boys to look at her strangely.

"Sorry." She said. "I got a little carried away." She felt herself turn red. "I simply never have anyone tom talk to who has any interest in all this."

"Well its muggle stuff ain't it?" Ron said with a shrug. "Its all a bit off, dad's the only one crazy enough to go mad for such things."

"Ron!" Ginny scolded. She looked at Hermione apologetically. "Ignore him, muggles are fine. They just have different ways of doing things." Hermione nodded trying to suppress a smile.

"Very diplomatic of you Ginny." She said before rolling her eyes at Luna who let out a very innocent sounding giggle, that Hermione thought adorable.

"Well I actually think its fascinating. Its actually quite amazing what little wizards understand about muggles. I wonder if muggle studies touches on much of this?"

"A bit." Hermione agreed. "From what I remember of muggle studies in third year, they try to give a decent grasp of muggle culture and history. Ways accomplished similar tasks without magic. But the feeling the material gives off, is more of how quaint muggles are rather than praising their intuitiveness and ingenuity." The conversation between Hermione and Luna started again and continued for the rest of their time at the bar, while the other three continued to discuss Quidditch, occasionally shooting the two girls amused looks before pretending to discuss chaser tactics with the same level of intellectual sophistication and understanding. Which usually resulted in gales of laughter from the three as Ron or Harry failed to retain a somber expression, or Ginny stumbled over a phrase or word choice. Hermione noticed nothing so involved were they in their own conversation.

As the time continued on, and two more pitchers of butterbeer were polished off, Hermione finally gasped at her watch, surprised at the time.

"Guys its nearly five minutes to six, we need to get back in time for dinner. Everyone shared surprised nearly panicked expressions, and stood shakily to their feet. Harry threw a handful of gold onto the table before shouting for everyone to go. Ron stared at the gold intently before Ginny grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along with her.

Their exit from the bar, and subsequent trek through Hogsmeade was less than casual or simple, as the drinks they all had became pronounced. Ginny and Luna began to get distracted, giggling at random things, stopping to point out whatever it was that caught their eye.

"Come on you two." Hermione cried trying to install a sense of decorum into them, hampered somewhat when she stumbled and nearly fell to the ground. Luna appeared next to her and caught her arm, helping her to her feet.

"I think you had a bit more than you intended." Luna said with a dreamy smile. Something about it made Hermione giggle as she clung to Luna's arm, the two of them now walking together holding one another steadily.

"Look who's talking. You had more than I did." This time it was Luna who let out an amused silly laugh.

"Yes but I drank just as much as I meant to." The blonde's eyes seemed to shine as Hermione looked into them. "I feel light as a fairy, and just as glittery."

"Glittery!?" Hermione said with an absurd laugh. Luna though nodded quite solemnly.

"Yes quite so. It is a nice feeling." The Ravenclaw looked sideways up at Hermione as the two of them stepped around a dip in the ground along their path.

"You know I've been meaning to tell you how brave you are." Hermione turned to look at her confused. But the several butterbeers she had made walking in a different direction other than where she was looking difficult, and she nearly stumbled again.

"Careful." Luna said with a smile, helping her to stay steady.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked as they righted themselves and continued on.

"With everything that went on over the summer with your parents, and yourself. Not to mention telling us, trusting us. It was very brave of you. Not something I think I could have done." The sheer honesty and notes of sadness in her words brought a teary eyed smile to Hermione.

"Oh Luna thank you. I know none of us have really talked about it, awkward for you all I'm sure. But...I'm so happy you all just accepted me for who I am. It means so much."

"Like I said. Hermione is perfect just as she is. I would accept you in anyway. And its not awkward, at least I don't think so, be who you are. A beautiful, intelligent, brave woman...I'm sure Cho wont stand a chance against your charms once you plan to use them." Hermione nearly stumbled again at those words.

"I-I...does everyone know about...well my feelings for Cho?"

"No." Luna said shaking her head. "I don't think Harry or Ron know. Ginny might, but we haven't talked about it." Luna looked at her with a concerned look.

"I won't blurt our your personal information again Hermione. I'm really sorry about that. Truly." Hermione shook her head.

"Its done and forgiven Luna. Besides Malfoy has been surprisingly gentle this year. I may not be too sure on your girlfriend theory, but something caused that change in him."

The Slightly inebriated party made their way into the Great Hall for dinner, their arrival noticed by the entire school as they walked in mid meal. Harry, Ron, and Ginny quietly walked together to the Gryffindor table, while Hermione mindful of the way Luna was listing to the side, decided she really should help the girl retain her dignity, and so she discretely held her up as the two of them moved over to the Ravenclaw table.

Cho looked at them with an odd questioning look as they both sat down but said nothing. Hermione found herself quite hungry and was very pleased as stuffing her face was a great excuse to not converse, and possibly give away the slight slur to her words. Luna it seemed had no such desires, and spent half the meal rambling on about one thing or another, her words coming in half formed, and sentences sometimes dropping off halfway.

Laughter suddenly erupted from the Gryffindor table, causing Hermione to smile. No doubt Harry and the two Weasley's were entertaining everyone in their rather lush state.

Cho looked both curious and annoyed at Hermione, who smiled shyly at her. _Damn crush, grow up Granger! Where's that Gryffindor bravery dammit?_ Hermione nearly growled she was so annoyed with herself. _Enough is enough!_

Cho it seems was unwilling to wait long as she ccornered the duo on their way back to the Ravenclaw tower. Luna was in the middle of telling Hermione an admittedly hilarious story about some holiday Luna and her father had gone on some years past. The ridiculous mixed with the ordinary reminded Hermione of Lewis Carroll's _Alice's Adventurers in Wonderland_.

"And How is your evening going ladies?" They stopped, as their Headgirl stood blocking the hall. Hermione cursed under her breath. She'd chosen this route because it was the best bet to avoid running into many students. _Just our luck..._

"Cho! How are you doing this evening?" Hermione said flashing a grin. Cho smiled back.

"Not quite so well as you two it seems. Looks like a wild night in Hogsmeade." She looked pointedly at Hermione. "Should I be disappointed I wasn't invited? or relieved?" The joking manner came unexpectedly from the older girl. Hermione thought she would be disapproving, but she breezed through it with a sudden idea.

"Oh no, I'm sorry we didn't invite you Cho. I figured you were spending your time with someone more special these days." The smile stayed on Cho's face, but it didn't meet her eyes anymore.

"Not at the moment no..."

"Well then my apologies. Why don't we change that. Join me next Hogsmeade weekend? Halloween isn't it?"

"Oh that sounds like fun."

"Great, I'll meet you then outside the castle, I'm thinking maybe some idle shopping, then Three Broomsticks for dinner?" Cho nodded then she paused, looking confused while Hermione and Luna stumbled past her.

"Wait, Hermione...why does this sound like a date?" Cho said in a rather weak voice. Luna turned herself around with some difficulty to look at Cho.

"You should be quite pleased with yourself, Hermione is quite charming."

"Oh be quiet Luna!" Hermione scolded. But she was smiling as she did so.

"Hermione! Why does this sound like a date!?" Hermione turned back to the girl beaming.

"Wonderful idea is it not? See you later Cho!" Hermione said before turning the corner with Luna still hanging off her.


End file.
